ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights Album/Lyrics
Leo Izumi Arashi Ritsu Tsukasa Grateful allegiance= Grateful allegiance - Kanji= 貴女に逢えた奇跡がくれた この瞬間に全て捧げよう We send you our 'Grateful allegiance'. Please accept. 愛を込めて Shine！ Shine！ Shine！ 捧げるように Smile！ Smile！ Smile！ 溢れる想い Shout！ Shout！ Shout！ 誓うよ We're Knights for you. この胸の奥底に 取り残されていた感情が 本当に求めていた… 光差し伸べてくれた My voice！ レオ & 嵐: 変わったのさ Your sword！ 泉 & 凛月 & 司: 自分自身の 殻を切り裂く 強さの剣に 高鳴る鼓動は貴女がくれた その優しさに全て捧げよう Your smile is 'Graceful radiance'. We'll protect. 愛を込めて Shine！ Shine！ Shine！ 捧げるように Smile！ Smile！ Smile！ 溢れる想い Shout！ Shout！ Shout！ 誓うよ We're Knights for you. 傷だらけの鎧を 脱ぎ捨てる覚悟決めた 絶望の森を抜けよう 希望の城で待っていて My oath！ 嵐 & 司: 伝えたいんだ Your heart！ レオ & 泉 & 凛月: 手を取って… 触れた指先 心を重ねて 貴女の声が聴こえた刹那 この魂に意味を感じる You're special, 'Beautiful princess'. Precious gift. 愛を込めて Shine！ Shine！ Shine！ 捧げるように Smile！ Smile！ Smile！ 溢れる想い Shout！ Shout！ Shout！ 誓うよ We're Knights for you. 運命は何時でも、 不意に訪れるよ 偶然を纏ってKISSをくれる こうして傍にいて、 見つめる瞳へと 届けたいよ… 望むメロディー 貴女に逢えた 奇跡がくれた この瞬間に 全て捧げよう We send you our 'Grateful allegiance'. Please accept. 愛を込めて Shine！ Shine！ Shine！ 叶えるから Wish！ Wish！ Wish！ 魅せてあげる Dream！ Dream！ Dream！ 誓うよ今 Faith！ Faith！ Faith！ 愛を込めて Shine！ Shine！ Shine！ 捧げるように Smile！ Smile！ Smile！ 溢れる想い Shout！ Shout！ Shout！ 誓うよ We're Knights for you. - English= When we met you, you gave us a miracle We shall offer everything to this one moment We send you our “Grateful allegiance”. Please accept. With all our love Shine! Shine! Shine! We offer up our Smile! Smile! Smile! Emotions spill forth, and we Shout! Shout! Shout! Here we vow, We’re Knights for you. Deep in our hearts Lies a sleeping emotion We’ve been searching so long… And you shone a light upon it My voice! Leo/Arashi:We’ve changed now Your sword! Izumi/Ritsu/Tsukasa:The very shells we have around us We’ll cut them away With the blade of strength This beating heart is something you gave us We shall offer up everything to that kindness Your smile is ‘Graceful radiance’. We’ll protect. With all our love Shine! Shine! Shine! We offer up our Smile! Smile! Smile! Emotions spill forth, and we Shout! Shout! Shout! Here we vow, We’re Knights for you. Armor full of cuts and wounds We’re now prepared to throw it off We’ll pass through the forest of despair Please wait for us at the castle of hope My oath! Arashi/Tsukasa: We want to tell you Your heart! Leo/Izumi/Ritsu: Take our hands… As our fingertips touch Our hearts connect The moment we heard your voice We felt meaning in our souls You’re special, “Beautiful Princess”. Precious gift. With all our love Shine! Shine! Shine! We offer up our Smile! Smile! Smile! Emotions spill forth, and we Shout! Shout! Shout! Here we vow, We’re Knights for you. Destiny will always Catch us by surprise It gives us a kiss, cloaked in chance Being by your side like this And gazing into your eyes We want to give to you… The melody you wish for We met you And you gave us a miracle To this moment We shall offer up everything We send you our 'Grateful allegiance'. Please accept. With all our love Shine! Shine! Shine! We will grant your Wish! Wish! Wish! We will show you a Dream! Dream! Dream! Now, we promise our Faith! Faith! Faith! With all our love Shine! Shine! Shine! We offer up our Smile! Smile! Smile! Emotions spill forth, and we Shout! Shout! Shout! Here we vow, We’re Knights for you. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Birthday of Music!= Birthday of Music! - Kanji= Birthday of My Music！ Catch　どんな夢を Days　描きだそう？ Ease　ありのままをイメージしたら Find　隠れていた Gift　宝物を Arrow　音符にして Birth　生まれてく 柔らかな唇が紡ぐ言葉が音楽を纏って ほら、溢れてる！ Birthday of My Music！ 目に映る色彩でInspirationをメロディーにしよう そしてLet's Sing！　その感性に全て委ねてみて Just！　この瞬間に響かせよう　君と創るフレーズを ねぇ、知っているの？　そう、美しいもの あぁ…言わないでいい！　イメージしよう さぁ、走っていこう　もう、最果てまで あぁ…新しいフィーリング生み出すから 沸き起こる旋律が強く心を揺さぶっているんだ また…煌めいて！ Birthday of My Music！ 聞こえてくる音でHeartbeat高鳴らしリズム刻もう だからLet's Dance！　その感覚に全て預けてみて Just！　この衝動を抱きしめよう 鼓動がほら…クレッシェンド！ Gimme！ Gimme！ Gimme！ Fancy！ Stimuli！ Vibrate！ Gimme！ Gimme！ Gimme！ Your Eyes！ Your Voice！ Your Heart！ 一瞬で消えていく儚い幻想 掴まえるだけじゃ意味がない 五線譜の檻を開いて 無限に広がる空へ放てば…生まれ変わる そうさ！ Everyday is Birthday of Music！ 重なり合う想いでInspirationをハーモニーにしよう そしてLet's Make！　その感情に、心を乗せてみて Just！　この感動を響かせよう 君と創る希望のアンサンブル…ずっと描こう Just a Birthday of Our Music！ - English= Birthday of My Music! (Catch) What sort of dream (Days) Shall we write today? (Ease) If you imagine it just like that (Find) Hidden inside (Gift) Is a treasure (Arrow) Turn it into notes (Birth) And give it life Wrapping the words from your soft lips in music See, it just overflows! Birthday of My Music! With all the colors reflected in your eyes, let’s make this inspiration into a melody And then Let’s Sing! Trust everything to this one feeling Just! Let it ring in this moment, this phrase I’ve made with you Hey, do you know any? Beautiful things, I mean Ahh... No, don’t say it! Picture it Then, let’s take off, to the furthest edge Ahh… It creates a whole new feeling This melody bubbling up is swaying my heart And once again… it sparkles! Birthday of My Music! With the sounds you hear, tap out a rhythm that makes your heart race So Let’s Dance! Leave everything to this one sensation Just! Embrace this impact And your heartbeat, see… it’s a crescendo! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Fancy! Stimuli! Vibrate! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Your Eyes! Your Voice! Your Heart! A fleeting illusion that disappears in an instant There’s no point in just holding on to it Open up the cage of the musical staff And release it into the endless sky… It’s born again That’s right! Everyday is Birthday of Music! With all these layered emotions, let’s make this inspiration into a harmony! And then Let’s Make! Give your heart to this emotion Just! Let this feeling ring An ensemble of hope I’ve made with you… We’ll write it forever Just a Birthday of Our Music! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Ironic Blue= Ironic Blue - Kanji= いつだって自分自身を　磨き上げ高めてくのは 自分だけ　知ってるでしょ　そんなことくらい プライドと努力とで踊る　日々のパ・ド・ドゥ Ironic Blue　見せるよ　完璧なシルエット 凛と背筋を伸ばして　かかと上げ 意識までピンとルルベして 笑顔を届けるステージが きっと全て　だって(Check it out, baby) そんなの当然で(Just for you, princess) 大切に感じるモノを　大切にしてゆくコトに 理由とか　説明とか　必要ないでしょ 生意気な子はちゃんと躾けてあげなくちゃ Ironic Blue　舞うのは　不機嫌なピルエット 絶対　妥協するなんて　ありえないし 馴れ合いとか　興味もないし 最高を刻むイメージを　信じてくために 甘えだなんて　邪魔なだけ 鏡に映る姿　生き方そのもの 1ミリだってゆずれる訳ないからこそ どんな(Everytime)　ときも(Myself)　貫くのさ Check it out, baby Just for you, princess It's my method プライドと努力とで踊る　日々のパ・ド・ドゥ Ironic Truth　いちいち言わせないでよね きっと大切で　好きなモノにこそ シビアになるけれど Ironic Blue　見せるよ　完璧なシルエット 凛と背筋を伸ばして　かかと上げ 意識までピンとルルベして 笑顔を届けるステージへ 良い子にしてたら(Check it out, baby) 褒めてあげるから(Just for you, princess) 一緒に行こうか (It's my method) 夢咲く世界の高みへ - English= The only one who can polish and make me shine Is me – I know that much, obviously Dancing with both pride and effort, a daily pas de deux Ironic Blue, I’ll show you a perfect silhouette Holding my head up high, dignified, I raise my heels All my senses are in a sharp relevé A show that brings smiles Is everything, I mean (Check it out, baby) Expect nothing less (Just for you, princess) To keep holding on to all the things I deem important I don’t need a reason, or an explanation I need to show those cheeky kids some manners Ironic Blue, I dance a sullen pirouette There will be no compromises I’m not interested in getting along I’ll only believe in the image that carves out greatness Depending on others is just a nuisance The person I see in the mirror is my very way of life I won't even allow one millimeter's mistake And because of this, (Everytime) no matter when, (Myself) I can persevere Check it out, baby Just for you, princess It’s my method Dancing with both pride and effort, a daily pas de deux Ironic Truth, Don’t make me spell it out for you I know I just get tougher On the things I like and hold dear, but-- Ironic Blue, I’ll show you a perfect silhouette Holding my head up high, dignified, I raise my heels All my senses are in a sharp relevé For a show that can bring smiles If you’re a good girl (Check it out, baby) I’ll praise you (Just for you, princess) Shall we go together (It’s my method) To the peak of a world of blooming dreams? }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Mayonaka no Nocturne= 真夜中のノクターン (Nocturne at Midnight) - Kanji= 指先を照らす月光　夜に舞う五線 眠りの森さらわれたまま　会えない君を想って 誰もいない暗闇のなか　傍に感じてるよ 太陽に溶けそうな　微笑みが綺麗だ 決して混ざりあえない世界でも 今は孤独じゃないね 真夜中その寝息に Song for you 寄り添うような旋律を奏でるから ピアノと月と君だけが　透き通る空で ただ優しく長い時さえ　心の淵いてくれた 退屈の赴くままに　指を踊らせては かなわない恋に似た　切なさを知るけど 決して分かちあえない世界でも 君を見失わない どこにいても変わらず Song for you 永遠の約束を奏でるから 聞こえなくても　ここにいる 届かなくても　君といるから 二人を結ぶ　蒼白い月 さあ、瞳を閉じて　歌おうか 決して混ざりあえない世界でも 今日もどこか君の夜へ 真夜中その寝息に Song for you 寄り添うような旋律を奏でるから - English= The moonlight shines upon my fingertips, the stave whirling into the night Trapped in the forest of sleep, I think of you whom I can't be with I feel you beside me, in this darkness where there is no one else Your beautiful smile, it's like it could melt into the sun Even in a world where we cannot intermingle I am not alone right now In the dead of night, with my sleeping breath, Song for you Because I'm singing a melody that brings us together Just my piano, the moon and you, in a transparent sky They simply kept existing kindly in the depths of my heart While the tedium persists, by letting my fingers dance I come to know a sadness that resembles feelings of unrequited love, but Even in a world that we cannot share I won't lose sight of you No matter where you are, an unchanging Song for you Because I'm singing an eternal promise Even if you can't hear me, i'm right here Because even if I can't reach you, we're always together The pale blue moon connects us Now, close your eyes and let us sing Even in a world where we cannot intermingle Once again, towards the night you see somewhere In the dead of night, with my sleeping breath, Song for you Because I'm singing a melody that brings us together }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| JEWEL STONE= JEWEL STONE - Kanji= I wanna make you so 'HAPPY' I wanna make you so 'HAPPY' I'm gonna make you so 'HAPPY' 今日も夜更かし？　きっと恋の所為？　健気な Your One Way Love ずっと心が　ギュってなるのは　本気の証拠ね '好きだから、少し離れよう…'　なんて逃げちゃダメ (How do I？) 想いが届く日のために　キレイになろう You OK？ (I'm OK！) Be Happy　もっと恋して Be Happy　きっといつかは Be Happy　パッと輝く　花を咲かそう さあ　笑ってみてほら　その笑顔が　最高の Your 'JEWEL STONE' I wanna make you so 'HAPPY' I wanna make you so 'HAPPY' I'm gonna make you so 'HAPPY' 今日も近くて　ちょっと遠くて　微妙な Your One Way Love 冗談　言ったり　ちょっかい出したり　儚い So Precious Time 楽しかった日の夜ほど　寂しくなるよね… (How do I？) 壊したくないけど　やっぱ　独占したい Don't you so？ (Maybe 'Yes'…) Be Happy　そっと見つめて Be Happy　嫉妬もしたり Be Happy　ちょっと泣いたり　そうやって気づけば ね？　芽生えている　ほら　その勇気が　最高の Your 'JEWEL STONE' Be Happy　そっと目を閉じ Be Happy　深呼吸して Be Happy　一歩　踏み出す　その瞬間-とき-はきっと So　一人じゃない　すぐそばにいるわ　大丈夫 Be Happy　もっと恋して Be Happy　きっといつかは Be Happy　パッと輝く　花を咲かそう さあ　笑ってみて　ほら　その笑顔が　最高の Your 'JEWEL STONE' 最高の Your 'JEWEL STONE' I wanna make you so 'HAPPY' I wanna make you so 'HAPPY' I'm gonna make you so 'HAPPY' - English= I wanna make you so ‘HAPPY’ I wanna make you so ‘HAPPY’ I’m gonna make you so ‘HAPPY’ You stayed up late again? And it has to be love? Your One Way Love is admirable Your heart always squeezing like that is proof that you’re serious Don’t run away like “I like them, so I’ll back away” (How do I?) How about getting prettied up for the day your feelings reach them? You OK? (I’m OK!) (Be Happy) Fall more in love (Be Happy) And someday (Be Happy) You'll make all the flowers pop open and sparkle Now, try smiling – look, that smile is your greatest ‘JEWEL STONE’ I wanna make you so ‘HAPPY’ I wanna make you so ‘HAPPY’ I’m gonna make you so ‘HAPPY’ Even now you’re so close, and yet a little too far, a strange little One Way Love Telling jokes, flirting a little, such a fleeting, Precious Time The more fun it is, the lonelier your nights get, huh… (How do I?) You don’t wanna break them, but you still wanna monopolize them too, Don’t you? (Maybe ‘Yes’) (Be Happy) Taking secret glances (Be Happy) Even getting jealous (Be Happy) And crying a little, you’ll notice See? It’s budding, right? That courage is your greatest ‘JEWEL STONE’ (Be Happy) Gently close your eyes (Be Happy) Take a deep breath (Be Happy) Take a step forward, and in that moment You won’t be so alone, I’m right here with you, it’s alright (Be Happy) Fall more in love (Be Happy) And someday (Be Happy) You'll make all the flowers pop open and sparkle Now, try smiling – look, that smile is your greatest ‘JEWEL STONE’ It’s your greatest ‘JEWEL STONE’ I wanna make you so ‘HAPPY’ I wanna make you so ‘HAPPY’ I’m gonna make you so ‘HAPPY’ }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| With My Honesty= With My Honesty - Kanji= 大空に手を伸ばし　心と姿勢をピンと正す 足元にはまだ小さな　頼りない今の自分 精一杯の先に光る　未来へと繋がる道を 信じる強さで　踏み出そう どんな時も胸を張って　自分を偽らずに 今持てるすべてで　立ち向かっていく もし貴女が旅の途中　何かに躓いても いつでも寄り添える　そんなKnightになれるように 本物のPrideに　相応しい誠実さを抱いて 容易くはない道のりに　苦さも覚えながら 時々は甘えてしまう　受け取った優しさのぶん 応えていくんだ　これからも どんな時も前を向いて　自分を裏切らずに 晴れ渡る世界を　真っ直ぐに進む いつか貴女がその瞳に　あふれる好奇心で 次を目指す日には　いちばん傍で護りたい まだ拙いEscort　歯がゆさをStepにして Ah,　どうか　未熟なこの手でだって どんな時も胸を張って　自分を偽らずに 今持てるすべてで　立ち向かっていく もし貴女が旅の途中　何かに躓いても いつでも寄り添える　そんなKnightに そんな自分になれるように - English= I reach a hand to the open sky, and straighten up my body and mind There at my feet is myself, still small and unreliable Beyond all my efforts is a road that leads to the future With the strength to believe, I shall step forward No matter when, I stand proud, never lying to myself With everything I have right now, I shall face forward And if you find that, on your journey, you stumble over something I hope to be the kind of Knight who will always be by your side With a sincerity befitting real Pride The journey will not be easy, and I may taste bitterness I may let myself be spoiled sometimes, but for all that kindness I shall pay it all back, starting now No matter when, I’ll always look forward, never betraying myself I proceed straight ahead in this bright, wide world Someday, when with all that curiosity shining in your eyes You reach for the next step, I want to be the first to protect you Another clumsy Escort, but I make this frustration into a Step, and Ah, somehow, even with these immature hands of mine… No matter when, I stand proud, never lying to myself With everything I have right now, I shall face forward And if you find that, on your journey, you stumble over something I hope to be the kind of Knight who will always be by your side The kind of person who will always be by your side… }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics